Mario (SSBG)
Known by many as Nintendo's mascot, Mario 'is the heroic red clad plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom who returns for his fifth/sixth time in the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series as a playable fighter in ''Super Smash Bros. Godspeed, representing his series once more. Mario was first announced on October 14th, 2015 alongside the actual game and was the first veteran shown in the trailer; he was also revealed with two other characters from his series (veteran Bowser and newcomer Geno). This iconic hero hasn't changed much, but Mario's appearance has been changed a little bit to reflect his recent titles and how he appeared in them. Attributes Mario has been commonly known to be a balanced fighter and usually one that players can start out with, which still holds true in Godspeed. He possesses no overwhelming strengths or weaknesses, thusly Mario is basically the perfect starter. However, competitive players will quickly catch on to the fact that Mario has excellent competitive skills like in SSB4 as a majority of his abilities - including throwing and edgeguarding - are superb and above par if well developed by the player. His wall-jumping ability returns in this game, but other than that Mario is average compared to the rest of the cast. He may not have the long reach of Rayman or the amount of weight and strength as Bowser, but this doesn't render Mario as a completely useless fighter. A majority of his specials can be used to hit all kinds of enemies regardless of their location and even space himself out from enemies using his Down special. Moveset Special Moves Default= *'''Neutral Special: Fireball - Mario shoots a fireball from his hand. When it hits the ground, the fireball bounces and it will disappear after it either hits an opponent or bounces for the third time. *'Side Special:' Cape - Mario swings his cape from Super Mario World forward, which can reflect projectiles and enemies. A new function to this move is that it can be used in the air as a quick recovery and that it can produce a gust of wind after being charged. *'Up Special:' Super Jump Punch - Mario performs a clean uppercut with coins that appear after each successful hit. The coins are purely aesthetic, meaning they cannot be picked up. *'Down Special:' F.L.U.D.D. - *'Final Smash:' Mario Finale - |-| Custom 1= *'Neutral Special:' *'Side Special:' *'Up Special:' *'Down Special:' Turbo F.L.U.D.D. - |-| Custom 2= *'Neutral Special:' *'Side Special:' *'Up Special:' *'Down Special:' Scalding Rocket F.L.U.D.D. - Ground Attacks Neutral Attacks and Tilts *'Neutral combo:' *'Dash:' *'Forward tilt:' *'Up tilt:' *'Down tilt:' Smash Attacks *'Forward:' *'Up:' *'Down:' Grab, Pummel, and Throws *'Grab:' *'Pummel:' *'Forward throw:' *'Backward throw:' *'Up throw:' *'Down throw:' Aerial Attacks *'Neutral:' *'Forward:' *'Backward:' *'Up:' *'Down: '''Mario spins downward with both his fists out before a Baby Luma pushes his cap upward followed by Mario putting it back down. This is an enhanced version of the Mario Tornado from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee ''combined with elements from the Star Spin in ''Super Mario Galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Super Smash Bros. Godspeed Category:Mario Characters Category:Veterans in Super Smash Bros. Godspeed